Will you still love me after what I do?
by ILuvZero and Pocky yum
Summary: As I clutched my chest, I blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill over . Because I knew he was right. Sooner or later I was going to have to choose. ZeroxOCxKaname
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I decided to this story over again because the original didn't sound very good to me.  
**

**I do not own Vampire Knight**

_

* * *

_

I sat on the warm stuffy bus, looking out the window as snow started to cover the streets in an light dust. My hands tighten around the thick manila envelope as a sigh left my lips.

" Akiko-San?'' a soft , shy voice asked quietly. I smiled and looked at Kitsune Shiro, my friend and team member.

" yes?'' I responded. She looked down while taking out her ear buds.

" Do you think it was wise to tell them?" she asked. I leaned back against the bus seat and closed my eyes.

" Yes they may be angry and not understand at this point but they are my friends and in short time they will come to accept it" I replied opening my eyes. I looked down at the envelope and frowned. I really wanted to open this package so bad.

But seeing that it was an Assignment I had to wait until I got on my plane.

The school bus stopped in front of my neighborhood and Kitsune and I got off. I pulled my coat's collar up to block the wind from my neck. I smirked as I saw a guy with brown hair load my luggage into the black car parked in front of my home.

" Yo Matt how's it going?" I greeted, kicking him in the butt. Matt fell halfway in the trunk and stood up to glare at me.

" What the hell was that?" he yelled his voice echoing through out the quiet neighborhood. I shrugged my shoulders and picked an invisible piece of lint from my long black trench coat.

" Nothing seeing as one; who gave you permission to load my stuff into the car and two; because I love to annoy you" I said with an smile on my face.

" Yeah well you know what. you can load your crap then since I was trying to be nice" Matt said looking away.

" Since when are you nice?" I laughed whacking with the package.

Matt's eyes turned serious all traces of teasing gone.

" That it?" he asked.

I nodded and stared at it as Kitsune place her things into the trunk as well.

" Yeah but I really want to know what my mission is" I said bouncing up and down impatiently.

" Deal with it kiddo come on we have to get you to the airport" Matt said ruffling my hair.

I glared and swatted his hand away.

As Matt and Kitsune got in, I took one last look at my house. I would be leaving my parents, and my annoying little brother. Leaving would probably give them a spazz attack and my mom mostly, a heart attack.

I sighed and got into the car and stared out the window once more.

" Finally" I sighed in relief as I leaned back into the seat on the first class section. I opened my eyes and looked down at my blue messenger bag and remembered the package that would tell me where I was going.

I took it out of my bag and almost instantly tore it open. I raised an eyebrow.

' _what the...?_'

Inside was a pamphlet that said ' _Cross Academy' _ on it in big bold gold letters. A white armband with an cool rose design on it, a folder that said ' _Night Class' _in fancy writing, and a letter explaining what it was for.

_Dear Akiko Yuuki Koimyia,_

_You have been assigned to help Kaien Cross at his school ' Cross Academy' for the time being. You will be helping out keeping an eye out on the Night Class , a group of vampires at this academy. You are also there for another reason listed at the bottom of this letter and you will keep an eye out on him. _

_That is all,_

_The United States and International Hunters Association_

What the heck?. So what, basically I'm babysitting a bunch of vampires who are capable of handling themselves?..

After flipping through it a few times only one name caught my attention.

I read the letter the again and read the other reason why I'm going to Japan. My eyes widen abit and I quickly stuffed everything back into my bag, ignoring the stares I was getting from the other people.

My hands started to shake and I placed them in my hoodie's front pocket. I slumped down lower into my seat and looked out the window.

'_ why him?' _

* * *

Yay I finished Chapter One and will work on Chapter two sometime later. Also this story is taking place around the last chapter in VK volume one.

Have a good day,

ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Akiko walked through the gates of Cross Academy in an daze.

_' damn this school is huge' _she thought tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. Akiko picked up her duffel bag and headed towards the Headmaster.

**The Headmaster's Office**

The headmaster sighed as he wrote Yuuki and Zero a pass for class.

" You two know better than to go to the Moon Dorms so early in the morning" he said handing them each a pass.

" Sorry chairman it won't happen again" Yuuki laughed nervously while rubbing the back of her head.

The Headmaster sobbed why saying " why won't you call ' father'?". While those two were busy, Zero looked to his left to the door open slowly. A girl with black hair that stopped at her mid-back slowly walked in. She had light brown skin and had dark brown eyes the color of wine. She was wearing a blue t-shirt , a pair of black Capri's and black high tops.

The girl turned to look at him and smiled abit before clearing her throat.

Yuuki and the headmaster turned around, becoming embarrassed immediately.

" I'm sorry please forgive me for my rude behavior" the headmaster said.

The girl nodded, " it's fine" she replied setting down her bag. She walked up to the headmaster and held out a piece of paper. The headmaster took it and read it carefully before embracing her in an hug.

" Oh welcome Akiko it's nice of you to finally join us" he cried in pure happiness.

" Yeah it's nice to meet you too, but could you let me go I can't breathe" Akiko choked out turning blue. Yuuki sweat dropped and turned to face Zero.

" Hey Zero...'' she stopped when she saw that Zero's eyes widen abit.

" Akiko" she heard him whisper. clearly in shock.

The headmaster had finally released Akiko from his hold and was now dancing towards the closet to retrive some things for her.

Akiko brushed herself and turned to face Yuuki and Zero with an smile.

" Hi I'm Akiko Koimiya it's nice to meet you " she said holding her hand out. Yuuki shook, a smile on her face also.

" Same here, Zero why don't you introduce yourself?" Yuuki asked looking back at the sliver haired perfect. Akiko shook her head.

" It's fine me and Zero go way back isn't that right Zero-Kun?" she said with an smirk.

Zero only nodded and proceed to look out the window behind her.

" Oh right here it is, your uniform, your class schedule , perfect badge and dorm key" The headmaster sang happily while placing each item in Akiko's arms.

" uh... thanks I guess" she said. Akiko turned around and tried to pick up her bag. But of course seeing that it wasn't working, Zero sighed in annoyance and picked it up for her.

" Kiryu I'm leaving you in charge of showing Koimiya-san around the school" the headmaster said as the two started to leave.

" yeah whatever" Zero grumbled. Once they left, Yuuki asked," does Zero know Akiko from somewhere?''.

The headmaster smiled and patted her head. " yes they were childhood friends when they were small, but that isn't for me to talk about , you should ask Kiryu or Koimiya about it" he answered.

" Now get along to class" he said. Yuuki nodded and left the office.

* * *

" So are you happy to see me?" Akiko asked fumbling with the red ribbon. They had stopped at one of the bathrooms on their way to the dorms so Akiko could change.

" hm" was all Zero had to say. Akiko frowned.

" Meanie" she said sticking her tongue out at him. Zero stopped walking , causing Akiko to crash into him.

" ow hey why did you stop?" she growled softly. Akiko looked up to see Zero glaring at someone in front of them. She peeked from behind him to see a guy with brown hair and the same colored eyes as her heading towards them. He was wearing the same uniform as them except it was white.

Akiko noticed his aura was slightly different than the other vampires she had sensed when she arrived at this school.

" Kiryu" the guy said calmly. Zero narrowed his eyes even more.

" Kuran" he replied coldly. The guy ignored him and turned his attention to Akiko.

" Hello" he said politely. Akiko nodded, feeling embarrassed for some reason.

" Hi" she said finding the floor very interesting at the moment.

" I'm Kaname Kuran the president of the Moon dorms it's a pleasure to meet you" Kaname said.

Akiko looked up with an shy smile, " Um... I'm Akiko Koimiya" she responded. Before the two could say anything else, Zero grabbed Akiko's wrist.

" Excuse us" he said walking away tugging Akiko with him. Akiko looked back at Kaname and smiled in apologize.

" I want you to say away from him" Zero said making Akiko jump.

" Hey you actually spoke" Akiko exclaimed, poking fun at him.

" I'm serious Akiko" Zero growled. Akiko wiped her left hand over her face.

" Okay serious mode on" she said giggling abit. Zero sighed.

" Sorry why?" she asked titling her head.

" He's a pureblood" Zero answered bitterly. Akiko went quiet.

'_ that's why his aura's different from everyone's else' _ she thought as they made it outside.

" Okay I'll stay away from him" Akiko sighed after awhile.

" Good it's better to stay away from those leeches" Zero said. Akiko frowned. She didn't have anything against vampires but after hearing what happen to Zero's family, she couldn't blame him.

" So," Akiko's head snapped up at Zero's voice. She looked up to see a small smile on his face.

" how's Kitsune and Matt doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Yay alright chapter two is done. I'm excited this version is a lot better than the first one. Probably because I ran out of ideas for that one. Enough of me blabbing.**

**Have a nice day**

**ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Akiko's POV

I sat under the tree the next morning watching other students load up on the horses. I sigh and lean my head back against the tree.

" Hey Zero?" I asked.

" What?" I heard him reply from the other side of the tree.

" I was wondering if-" I was cut off by our P.E teacher.

" Koimiya-San get over here now!" he yelled. I stood up and swiped the dirt off my pants before putting on my riding helmet.

" How come you don't get yelled at?" I grumbled walking past Zero.

" How about that I scare almost to entire student body including some teachers" he answered looking up at me.

I smirked and ruffled his hair.

" Ah but my dear friend you don't scare me" I said, smiling at before walking off.

I stopped and placed my hands on my hips. '_hm which horse should I ride?...'_ I thought looking around.

A flash of white caught my attention as well as someone shouting my name.

" huh?''

I looked behind me to see White Lily also known as ' The horse from hell' heading straight towards me.

' _oh crap this not good'_

I would have moved out of the way if it wasn't for the fact that my feet were rooted to the ground.

" Damn feet" I growled. I then found myself being pushed down the ground. Hard.

" Ow my head" I groaned opening my eyes.

'_Well this awkward' _

Zero was on top of me. I smiled and flicked his nose.

" Idiot you could have gotten hurt" I scolded in an teasing voice. Zero got off of me while helping me up.

" Yeah well it was worth it" he said looking away. Was he embarrassed?.

" Akiko-Chan" a voice yelled in our direction. We turned to see Yuuki and Yori run up to us.

" I'll go check up on Lily" Zero mumbled before walking away. I nodded before turning my attention to Yuuki and Yori.

" I'm so sorry Akiko" Yuuki cried bowing non-stop. I sweat dropped.

" It's okay Yuuki, Lily just evil" I explained feeling some creepy aura hit me. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw White Lily giving me the evil eye.

" that's right I was talking bad about you" I said loud enough for her. More evil glares.

I sighed in relief as the bell signaling the end of the period went off.

'_Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bad' _

* * *

Takuma Ichijo stood in front of the open windows in the library with an confused look on his face.

" that's strange" he muttered.

" What is ?" Kaname asked not looking up from the paperwork around him.

Takuma turned to face him.

" Well it's just that Lily charged after Koimiya-San before I even opened the windows" he answered.

" She was probably was in an bad mood earlier this morning" Kaname replied.

" No I don't that was it, she seemed to be glaring at her with an look of hatred. It's as if she was scared of her aura like how animals detest ours" Takuma said thoughtfully.

Kaname finally looked up from his work and stared at his friend.

" Ichijo"

" Yes?" Takuma answered snapping out of the thoughtful trance.

Kaname handed him some papers.

" Here"

Takuma sweat dropped.

" Right I'll get to it right away Kaname" he said taking the work from him. After Takuma left, Kaname stood up from his work area and headed towards the window.

He saw Akiko wave to some people before walking towards the school building. A light breeze entered the room. At the same time Akiko turned around as if she knew she was being watched and stared straight at him.

For a minute or two , both of them seem to be in an stare down. Akiko repiled to this by giving Kaname a simple smile and continued on her way.

Kaname returned to his working area, a small smile on his face as well.

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as your Christmas present. Merry Christmas

-ILuv Zero and Pocky Yum-^-^


End file.
